


demolition dames

by general_dykery



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Carsbians (car lesbians), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I wish this was ironic, I’m losing my mind, Movie: Cars 3 (2017), Unresolved Romantic Tension, all i know is pain, i can’t choose what my little gremlin brain hyperfixates on, i wish this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_dykery/pseuds/general_dykery
Summary: Nobody ever tells you what you’re supposed to do after your dreams come true.———After winning the Piston Cup, Cruz Ramirez suddenly finds that she’s bored by the celebrity life. She has no idea what to do, until she receives a call from an old acquaintance.
Kudos: 4





	demolition dames

**Author's Note:**

> i did this for english class because i’m using cars 3 for all my english projects this year. it’s not ironic or anything i just really like cars 3

Nobody ever tells you what you’re supposed to do after your dreams come true. The story always seems to end at the end, you never get to see the aftermath. The consequences. Cruz Ramirez, Piston Cup winner. That’s who she finally was. But she was so used to being Cruz Ramirez, Trainer, that she wasn’t sure how to handle herself now. Being a star racer was everything that she had wanted since she was a child, so why didn’t she feel better? 

It wasn’t to say that she felt unhappy. She was bored. Exhausted by press conferences and brand deals, practice and public appearances. It was worth it to be able to race, but Cruz thought that being a professional racer would mean having a much more exciting life. She loved racing, the rush that it gave her. It was everything that she had wanted with her life. She was just tired of doing the same things over and over again, going through the motions and being professional. Until she got a call. 

“Frances? Frances Beltline? It’s me! Miss Fritter? You remember me? I know yer a bigshot racer now, but yer the only person that can help me out,” The voice rang out from her communicator. 

“Miss Fritter from Thunder Hollow? School Bus of Death? That Miss Fritter? What could you possibly need me for?” Cruz was shocked. She hadn’t expected a call like that at all, especially not one that implied someone was counting on her. 

“What other Miss Fritter would it be? Doesn’t matter. Could ya please come down ta Thunder Hollow? We need ya here,” Miss Fritter paused like she was trying to find the right words. “Arvy and Roscoe got into some nasty wrecks… and we thought we were gonna lose T-Bone. There’s this guy that keeps comin’ around. Keeps hitting people even while they’re down. Doesn’t know when to quit, and doesn’t follow the rules, but we can’t get rid of him, ‘cuz we have an open door policy.” 

“That sounds horrible… When do you need me to come down there?” Her mood had shifted from confused to determined. Cruz was always the kind to do whatever she put her mind to, and right now her mind was set on stopping whoever was terrorizing Thunder Hollow. It was the least she could do as a former Crazy Eight winner. 

“The next event is tomorrow night, but I’d need ya ta come down here early tomorrow so we can start the plannin’ on what we’re gonna do.” It didn’t show much with her gruff voice, but Cruz could tell that Miss Fritter was elated that she had said yes. 

“I’ll be there. You can count on me, Fritter,” Cruz wasn’t sure yet, but maybe something like this would be the exact thing to bring her out of her funk. They said their goodbyes, and the call was over. Cruz had to get going if she wanted to get to Thunder Hollow early tomorrow. 

✦✦✦

When Cruz had finally made it to Thunder Hollow, it was in the early hours of the morning. She sighed, annoyed with herself for being so eager. No one was even there, and the sun wasn’t up yet. It brought her back to her childhood, getting up early to do laps before school just to prove that she was the fastest kid in town. She wished she could talk to that little girl and tell her that someday she would win the Piston Cup. Maybe hearing that would have given her the confidence to stay in that first race.

For reasons she couldn’t quite discern, perhaps nostalgia, she found herself moving towards the track. It didn’t seem as dangerous as it was, but then again, there was no fire, no cheering crowd, no crazy people trying to kill her. It was almost weird to see it like this, the ‘seeing your teacher outside of school at the grocery store’ kind of weird, not the ‘there’s this guy that’s trying to kill people during the demolition derby’ weird.

As she did laps around the track, she thought about how weird it was that Miss Fritter was unsettled by this guy. Wasn’t the point of the demolition derby to hurt other people? Why was it a problem when this guy did it? Maybe there was some unspoken code that Cruz didn’t know about, one that said you couldn’t keep going after someone who had already lost. She supposed that there had to be rules, or at least etiquette, otherwise there would be too many casualties for demolition derbies to be allowed. 

Cruz was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize Miss Fritter had pulled onto the track until she almost slammed right into her. She looked up at the school bus, remembering the last time that she had been in this place with her. Miss Fritter had almost killed her… but she didn’t. Cruz won. Maybe that made Miss Fritter mad… Maybe the whole reason that she brought Cruz here was to finish the job this time. She was about to start begging Miss Fritter for her life when she spoke. 

“Frances! Ya made it! I’m so darn glad yer here, we could really use yer help,” She was even louder in real life than Cruz remembered, but maybe things seem louder in the quiet of the morning than they do during a demolition derby. 

“You can call me Cruz, Miss Fritter. I’m glad to be here. Truth be told, I was getting a bit tired of the celebrity life that comes with being a racer. I know that might sound conceited, but I-”

Miss Fritter cut her off, “I know exactly what ya mean, Fr… Cruz. I have my own reputation ‘round here. Sure, I ain’t a Piston Cup winner, but I am a bit of a local celebrity myself. Sometimes it can get lonely,” 

“Thanks. It’s nice to talk to someone who doesn’t ask me for an inspirational quote and shove a camera in my face,” Cruz paused, remembering that she came here for a reason, “So... Who is this guy? The one who keeps hurting people. Also, I thought that the point of a demolition derby is to hurt your opponents. What’s so bad about this guy?

The look on Miss Fritter’s face darkened. “His name is Cole Rucker. Big ole dump truck, and he knows how to use his size to his advantage. This guy has this look in his eye. Y’know when I race I seem pretty darn wild, but this fella makes me look gentle as a lamb. He’s real mad about somethin’. Ain’t sure what, but if we don’t stop him, someone’s likely to get killed. Demolition derbies are all about havin’ fun. This guy is tryna hurt people real bad.”

Cruz gave a solemn pause before responding, “I see. I’m assuming you have a plan already? Whatever it is, I’m in. I want to help you.”

Miss Fritter beamed. It was evident that Cruz was instrumental in the plan, based on the way that she seemed to relax when she found out Cruz would help her. “So here’s the plan…”

✦✦✦

The crowd filed into the stands as Cruz watched from her hiding spot. She wasn’t outside the gates, but she was hidden well enough that nobody would be able to see her until she came out. The night went on like usual, and from where she was hiding, Cruz could see a lot of familiar faces. But there was one guy she hadn’t seen before. Rucker. It had to be him, he was the only dump truck in the place. Cruz stared at him from where she was concealed, and understood what Miss Fritter said before about the anger in his eyes. 

The plan was working fine so far. Nobody had been injured any more than usual, and Miss Fritter was doing as well as she always did. Cruz was still nervous. This whole plan hinged on her speed and her timing. She knew she could rely on her speed, but she couldn’t go out too early or too late, otherwise the whole plan would be ruined. She waited until the only racers left were Miss Fritter, Rucker, and Taco. Taco looked exhausted, and Cruz knew that as soon as he dropped out she would have to put the plan into action. 

Taco looked for a moment like he was going to try to go at Rucker, but he got one of his tires stuck in the mud and instead he spun around in a circle. Looking at how dizzy he was, it was safe to say that he was done. It hit Cruz right as she was about to move that she needed to wait until he was in position. She kept looking at Miss Fritter, the way she moved around the track. Her movements were strategic. She was trying to draw Rucker close enough for Cruz to execute the plan. 

Finally everything was in place. It was like time slowed as he moved in front of her. She sped out of her hiding place and snuck up behind Rucker, not unlike the way she snuck up on Storm during the Piston cup. With some fancy tirework, she was able to get the wheel boot onto his tire without getting injured. He looked shocked, expression going from anger to confusion. Cruz moved around him, standing side by side with Miss Fritter. 

“Now, I ain’t too sure what flew up yer tailpipe and died, but here at Thunder Hollow, we like ta play nice. I’m hopin’ that this’ll teach you a lesson. Either race with respect, or don’t show yer sorry face around these parts ever again.” Miss Fritter scowled as Rucker stared straight ahead. He seemed too surprised to even try to move, much less argue about what was going on.

“What she said!” Cruz added, still shaky from the adrenaline of pulling off that move. 

The crowd seemed to think it was funny enough. They burst out laughing, and Rucker’s shock became shame. After a few more minutes of lecturing from Miss Fritter, they took off the wheel clamp and he sped off, seemingly in shame. Cruz let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. She hung around a bit after the race, saying hello to the people who recognized her. In all honesty, she was waiting for Miss Fritter to be done talking to her fans so that she could say goodbye. The school bus pulled over to her about twenty minutes after the race was over, and gave her a small smile. 

“Ya did good, Beltline. I couldn’t have done it without you. Come back to Thunder Hollow sometime, okay? I know yer a real bigshot now so ya might not have a lotta time, but we like having ya here. I like having ya here,” Miss Fritter almost seemed bashful at the admission, but Cruz just gave her a smile. 

“I’ve gotta go now if I want to be back in time to sleep for a bit. I… Thank you for calling me, Miss Fritter. It’s been really nice to get away from everything to help you out,” part of her didn’t want to leave at all, but part of her wanted to leave immediately. They exchanged their goodbyes and Cruz got on the road again.

As she drove, she thought about how in the future, if she ever started getting bored of her day to day life again, she always had a friend in Thunder Hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah anyway. this is my magnum opus.


End file.
